Smite Godling Harry
by Arsao Tome
Summary: AU Yr4. Harry gets chosen as the forth champion of the TWT (as usual), but helps comes in the from of a very beautiful goddess who has more secrets to tell. (My own challenge)
1. Chapter 1

**Smite Godling Harry**

_This is from all those Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson crossovers where either Lily or James was a PJO style god and he is a Demigod. Well in mine, Harry is a godling (meaning both Lily and James are gods but, they are from different pantheons) Also they are gods in the MMO game 'Smite'._

_If you don't know what Smite is; the best way I can describe it is... take 'League of Legends' and switch the characters with known gods._

**Requirements**

_Both James and Lily MUST be gods (Harry is a 'Godling')_

_The gods that they are must be in Smite_

_James and Lily must not be from the same Pantheon (Group of gods)_

_Harry must have the abilities of both parents (or a combination thereof)_

_Harry also must find about his heritage during Fourth year_

**Known Pantheons inn Smite**

_Greek_

_Norse_

_Egyptian_

_Hindu_

_Chinese_

_Mayan_

_Roman_

**What's Cool**

_Bashing (esp. Dumbledore, Snape, Ron etc.)_

_Harry x Harem_

_Smite gods visiting_

_Ladies Man!Harry_

_Gender Switch (i.e.: Lily was Loki)_

_James and Lily coming back to help Harry (in their god forms)_

_A fourth school (Harry was the fourth champion so why not?)_

_**Not cool**_

_Percy Jackson characters_

_James and Lily from the same pantheon_

_Slash_

_FemHarry_

_EvilHarry_

_Self-pittingDumbledore_

_FriendDraco_

_Battles with other gods, demigods or godlings_

**Will haggle over**

_Demigod HP characters_

_Wary Dummy and Tommy_

_Good Dursleys (even though I'd like to see Vernon get struck down)_

_Here is my version of this story, tell me what you think._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"HARRY POTTER!" Said Headmaster Dumbledore, once again Harry was in the thick of things. You see, Hogwarts had invited two other schools for a tournament. One that hadn't been done in years because in the last one, all of the champions had died.

He sighed and looked at Hermione as if she betrayed him. Then got up, '_it's like second year all over again._' He thought and went to the back.

* * *

Later, Harry was walking back to his houses main room. There was no one there and he sat down in one of the chairs by the fireplace. '_What am I going to do?_' He thought, just there was a soft voice in the room.

"_My son._" Harry started to look around to see who that was. "_Harry?_" Kept look around until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He quickly stiffened but he heard someone calming him down. "_Sh, it's alright._" She said, he slowly started to turn into the hug and saw her. She was very beautiful, she had long blond hair, deep blue eyes and a gorgeous figure. She was dressed skimpily in silk and form fitting and flattering armor.

"Who are you?" He asked, she smiled at him.

"_I am Aphrodite; Greek Goddess of love and beauty. Also, I'm your mother._" She said.

"Right look lady," he started. "My mother was…." she turned into a gorgeous redhead with beautiful green eyes and dressed with a little more clothing. "Lily Evans? Mom?"

"Hello, Harry." She smiled at him.

"Wait, you said that you were…"

"Aphrodite, right."

"But…"

"Harry, I can look like anyone I please. When I met your father, this was how I looked." Harry grabbed her in a tight hug.

"So, you're really a goddess? Lily Potter never existed?"

"No, sweetheart I'm still Lily Potter." She touched him right where his heart was. "Right there, you see the real Lily Evans was a still-born."

"So you took her place?"

"Right."

"So now what?"

"This is what we are going to do, I want you to leave Hogwarts. Don't worry, I know of a school where you can go to. I want you to go to Gringotts and ask to see Ragnok, I will claim you there and he'll do the rest alright?" Harry nodded, "oh by the way. You are not a demigod."

"Well you are my mother and you are a goddess, so I think that would add up to me being a demigod right?" He asked.

"Oh I'm not denying you as my son," she said. "No my son, you are a godling." This shocked him.

"I'm a what?"

"A godling."

"That means that my…"

"Father is a god? Yes."

"Is it…?"

"Ares? Heavens no and it's not Hephaestus."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes I know who it is, I'm not telling though." She smiled as she wrapped her arm around him and transformed back to her normal form. "Now, get packed and I'll cover your exit."

"Yes ma'am." He said and reached up to kiss her. She felt really good, her son showed her love.

* * *

Later, Harry had left Hogwarts and started to head to Gringotts.

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

**Note:** I got this idea for this challenge/ story from a HP/ PJO crossover named 'Glorious Chaos' by Undercover Operative.

If you want to talk about this one just #SmiteHarry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry got out of the school relatively easy, he headed for Gringotts to speak with Ragnok. Once he walked in, he held his head up and walked right to a goblin. "**Name?**" He said.

"Harry Potter, I'd like to speak to the bank manager please. You didn't do anything wrong, I'd just like to talk to him please." The goblin looked at him.

"**What is this about?**"

"I'd like an inheritance test."

"**Very well, please follow me.**" So they headed down a long hallway.

"Um, if you don't mind… could I ask your name?"

"**I am Rock Krusha,**" he said amazed that Harry wanted to know his name. They came up on huge golden double doors. Rock Krusha knocked on the door.

"**Yes?**" Said a voice.

"**My lord, Harry Potter wants to meet with you.**"

"**Send him in,**" so he opened the door and led Harry in. The room was huge, it had hints of gold running throughout the entire room. Behind a huge oak desk was a goblin with the tip of his left ear cut off and scars on his face. He was in a suit and a golden eyepatch. He looked up at Harry and Rock Krusha. "**Ah, I've been waiting to see you Mr. Potter.**"

"You have sir?"

"**Yes, I have your parents will right here.**" Just then, Harry started to glow pink and his body started to change into the perfect version of himself. Ragnok had seen the transformation. "**Hail Lord Harrison; son of Aphrodite!**" Harry looked at himself. Stunned at his new look, he took off his glasses and had them destroyed.

"I know you just got through hailing me but, could I get a test? You know just to make sure?"

"**Of course Lord Harrison.**" So Ragnok had a dagger brought in along with a bowl. "**Just draw your blood and drop it in the bowl.**" Harry nodded and drew blood. Then he had dropped the blood into the bowl. Whatever was in it started to boil and steam out. Just then a piece of parchment came out.

_**Heritage Test for Harrison Aphroschild (a.k.a. Harry James Potter)**_

**Name:** _Harrison James Potter_

**Real Name:** _Harrison Aphroschild_

**Parents: **_Aphrodite Zeusdottir (f.k.a. Lily Potter nee Evans, Mother), XXXXXXXXXX (f.k.a. James Charles Potter, Father)_

**Relatives: **_Zeus (Grandfather), Poseidon (Great Uncle), Hades (Great Uncle), Apollo (Uncle), Athena (Aunt), Artemis (Aunt), Ares (Uncle)_

**Godparents:** _Sirius Orion Black (Godfather), Remus John Lupin (Godfather), Frank Longbottom (Godfather), Amelia Bones (Godmother), Andromeda Tonks nee Black (Godmother), Alice Longbottom (Godmother)_

**Powers**

_(from Mother)_

_Natural Beauty _

_Godly Strength_

_Godly Speed_

_(all powers from father are unknown)_

Harry read everything thoroughly making sure that he didn't miss anything. "Hmm, I didn't know I had this much power. Then again I am a godling." He said to himself.

"**Is everything to your liking Lord Harrison?**" Asked Ragnok.

"Everything's fine, Ragnok." He shook the goblin's hand, "thank you." With that he started to leave, but he didn't read the page of his test.

**Soulmates:** _Hermione Jane Granger (godling), Daphne Greengrass (demi goddess), Susan Bones (demi goddess)_

Ragnok read the rest of the test and smirked, "**I think Lord Harrison's life has just gotten a little more interesting. Rock Krusha, send letters to Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones asking to speak with me at their earliest convenience.**"

"**Yes sir!**" Said the goblin.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Note:** The reason for the last names is because I wanted the last names. Okay, let's continue on the game. Who's Hermione's real parents?

Here's some hints

Mother: Melee, Magical, Guardian

Father: Melee, Physical, Warrior

Not telling pantheons, got to make it hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning everyone was up and looking for Harry but they couldn't find him. "He's nowhere to be found Albus." Said McGonagall.

"So, the boy got fed up that we didn't kowtow to him?" Said Snape, she glared at the potions master.

"SHUT UP SNAPE OR SO HELP ME MORGANA, I WILL GO TO THE BOARD OF GOVERNORS AND HAVE YOU FIRED!"

"Now Minerva," said Dumbledore. She quickly turned on him.

"I Will Go Over Your Head Albus! Now, I am going to see if I can find someone to help us."

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione was trying to find out what happened to Harry. 'I wonder where he went?' She thought. Just then Ron started to waltz in.

"So, that cheater couldn't show his face huh?" He said, "I knew he was one."

"Ron, this is your friend you're talking about." She said.

"Friend?" Ron started to laugh, "since he's not here. I can finally tell the truth. We Were Never Friends! I just got paid to be his friend!" Hermione was in shock. She couldn't believe it, this loser has to be paid to be friends with someone like Harry. She got so mad that this git would turn his back on a guy like him, a guy that has to suffer through all injustices ever since his parents were murdered just got to her.

She reached out with her right hand and grabbed the Weasel by the throat. "Yuh think this is Funny, Weasel boy?" She said in a rough Irish-Russian accent. Then she threw him across the room, "where is your laughter now?" Just then she started to slowly walk over to him, stalking him. Just then her outfit started to change she was covered in leather armor and on her right arm there was a head of a wolf with her hand coming out the mouth. She also had on a tiara that looked like an owl with its wings spread out.

Later she had received a letter from Gringotts.

**From the desk of:** _Ragnok; bank president of Gringotts and ruler of the goblin nation._

_**Dear Ms. Granger;**_

_I would like to see you at your earliest convenience. It involves a heritage test and something about you came up._

Hermione read the letter and was interested in going. So she went to McGonagall and asked if it was all right for her to go and she told her it was. So with that she took off to go to Gringotts.

* * *

(**Gringotts**)

Once there, Hermione; dressed as she was had walked to a teller. "Excuse me," she said. The goblin looked up to her. "I was told to meet with Ragnok today. Can I meet him please?" The goblin nodded and called one over to him. He told his co-worker what he needed and he nodded.

"**Griphook shall lead you to him.**" He said.

"Thank you so much," she said and followed Griphook. As they were walking, she struck up a conversation with the goblin. "You're Harry's banker right?"

"**Yes Ms. Granger.**"

"Would you know where he went?"

"**I'm sorry but that is classified information.**"

"I understand."

"**Alright, now to the reason why you are here.**" The goblin had pulled out a file and handed it to Hermione. She took it and started to read, she was surprised by it's contents.

"I'm the biological daughter of TWO gods?" She said.

"**Yes you are.**"

"Not only that but it's Athena and Tyr?"

**Heritage test for Hermione Athenstyr (a.k.a Hermione Jane Granger)**

**Name: **_Hermione Jane Granger_

**Real Name: **_Hermione Athenstyr_

**Parents:** _Athena (a.k.a. Emily Granger nee Watson, Mother), Tyr (a.k.a Daniel Granger, father )_

**Relatives: **_Zeus (Grandfather), Poseidon (Great Uncle), Hades (Great Uncle), Apollo (Uncle), Aphrodite (Aunt), Artemis (Aunt), Ares (Uncle), Odin (Grandfather), Thor (Uncle), Loki (Uncle), Freya (Aunt), Hel (Cousin), Fenrir (Cousin)_

**Godparents: **_Rupert Grint (Godfather), Tom Felton (Godfather), Maggie Smith (Godmother), Bonnie Wright (Godmother)_

**Powers**

(_from Mother_)

_Godly strength_

_Godly speed_

_Genius intelligence_

(_from Father_)

_High sense of honor_

_High sense of justice_

Hermione smiled at what she had seen and continued reading and that was when she had seen the soul mate part.

**Soulmate:** _Harrison Aphroschild (a.k.a. Harry James Potter)_

"YES! I GOT HIM! HE! IS! MINE!" She cheered. The goblins were chuckling, "oh sorry sir."

"**It is alright Lady Athenstyr.**"

* * *

Meanwhile Harry, now in a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers was walking through London going to a clothing store. As he was looking at some more clothes when he had meet up with two men one was blond, had a beard, slate blue eyes and was in a T-shirt, jeans, boots and a jacket. He was buffed and tall, the other looked like an older Harry, with long black hair and green eyes. he was dressed in shades of black, green and gold. He was in a suit, tie, boots and a trenchcoat.

The man smiled at him, "hello Prince Harrison." He said. Harry just stared at them.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." He said, he put the clothes down. "I'm going to hazard a guess and say that you two are related to me in some way." The blond just smirked and placed a hand on to his shoulder.

"Yes Harrison," he said. "We are."

"And just by looking at you," he said while point at the man in green. "I best be glad that the Norse don't follow those silly rules about, not seeing their demigod children. But you weren't always one for rule were you not, Father-Loki?" Loki was shocked as he figured out who he was and his relation to Harry. He laughed and grabbed his son in a tight hug.

"It is so good to see you my boy." He said, "but I was not the only one to bring you into reality. You see James Potter, like Lily Evans, died at childbirth and there wasn't enough to recreate him." The blond suddenly spoke up.

"So my brother and I decided to help the Potters and merged our souls together." He said and Harry just looked at the Chris Hemsworth look a like, fearing what he was about to say. "So Harrison, we are both your father."

"You've got to be kidding me. Both of you?"

"That's right," said the Tom Hiddleson twin.

"Mind if I sit down for a minute?" with that Harry fainted. Some of the store clerks went right to them, but Thor waved them off as Loki picked their son up and headed out the store.

TBC

* * *

A/N: _How's that of a shocking twist? Both Thor and Loki as his father. I know I said 'Smite' Gods, but they are in the game. So, I used their Avengers looks even though it sort of makes since that Thor's a redhead(?) Anyway, new chapter up enjoy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(**With Hermione**)

Hermione went back home to talk to her parents. "Hermione what are you doing here?" asked her mother, Emma. She was off that day, she was shocked that her daughter was home.

"Mom," Hermione said as she was trying to talk normal. "I know." Emma paled, then she closed her eyes and started to change. She was in her armor, her hair was longer now, around shoulder length.

"How did you find out?"

"Harry's one, also that Weasel changed me." She transformed into her armor.

"I see, well your father will not be happy." Just then he came in. She was a handsome man, with short black hair and lightly tanned skin. his left hand was covered in a glove. He was dressed in a shirt, slacks and boots.

"What would I not be happy about?" He said, they looked over and he saw them in their armor. "So she found out?"

"Yes dear," said Athena. He sighed and started to transform into his Godly armor, the glove turned into a wolf's head gauntlet.

"So," he said in a rough Irish accent. "How did ye transform? Was it tha Weasel boy?"

"Aye, Papa." Said Hermione. "Turns out Harry's one of us." He was shocked.

"Potter's one of us?"

"Aye."

"I see."

* * *

(**With Harry**)

Harry had appeared in the throne room of Asgard in front of his grandparents; Odin and Frigga. Harry knelt down to them and was instantly in Asgardian armor. "Hello elders," he said. Odin just smiled, he was a burly man with a long beard and dressed in armor. He had a gold eyepatch over his right eye.

Frigga was dressed in greens and browns, she was a beautiful woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked at Harry with love in her eyes. "**Rise grandson.**" Said the king of the Norse gods, Harry rose and looked at him. He placed his hands on to Harry's shoulders and then hugged the young man.

Then Frigga got up and hugged him as well. The love he felt from his grandparents was so great that the curse scar had started to bleed black blood and whatever was in it was destroyed. He fell unconscious, Frigga was worried. "What happened to him?" She said, Thor and Loki went over to him to see what was wrong. Hel; Loki's daughter, went to him and found out that he had carried another soul inside of him.

"_It was a part of a soul but it was in there. _**It Had To Be A Horcrux.**" She said, she was dressed in all white first, with blond hair and blue eyes. She also had beautiful lightly tanned skin. Then She turned into an equally beautiful young woman with black hair, red eyes, pale skin and in black leather of the same outfit. It was like two different people. She gently stroked his hair, "**I'll escort it to Nifelheim.**"

"Yes, you do that Hel." Said Loki, "we'll take care of your half brother." She nodded and took the soul part to the Norse underworld.

* * *

(**Hogwarts**)

The next morning, Daphne Greengrass had received a letter from Gringotts. She took it and opened it up.

**From the desk of:** _Ragnok; Warboss of the goblin nation. _

_Ms. Greengrass,_

_It has to my attention that something has come up involving you, I would like to meet with you at the earliest possible time. _

Daphne read the letter and went to the dept. headmistress to get permission to leave the school grounds and showed her the note. "You may go Ms. Greengrass, but be back in time for dinner." She said.

"yes ma'am." She said.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was searching his weapon, uh, I mean Harry. No one had seen him or Hermione. Since his name had came out of the goblet. Just then he had received a note from Gringotts.

**From the desk of:** _Jareth; the King of the Goblins and bank president of Gringotts_

_Mr. Dumbledore,_

_It has come to our attention that you have stole from a vault of a Most Noble and Ancient Clan. When that happens I get involved and I hate to get involved. So to remedy this, all your vaults have been emptied and the contents of the vaults have been given to the Potter clan vault. _

_Also, you, Molly Weasley nee Prewett and her younest children have been forever banned from the bank. All of their accounts have been closed as well. This is what happens when you steal from the goblin nation._

_Have a nice day._

Dumbledore paled, he was finished. There was no way that he could finance the Order of Phoenix now.

* * *

(**With Daphne**)

Meanwhile Daphne was going to the bank to talk to the goblins. She walked in to the bank and waited patiently. Just then a goblin had came up to her, "hello Mr. Goblin." She said with a bow, I was told to meet with a goblin."

"**What would be this goblin's name?**" He asked.

"Warboss Ragnok," the goblin went wide eyed.

"**Follow me please,**" so she did and she started a little small talk with her guide and found out his name was 'Brainsmasher'. They came up to a pair of golden double doors. Brainsmasher knocked on the door.

"**Who is it?**"

"**Brainsmasher Boss, I have Ms. Greengrass with me.**"

"**Good, send her in.**" So the doors open and she thanked the goblin and walked right in.

TBC

* * *

A/N: _906 words. Damn, so close. Well, as I wrote this, it was after my New England Patriots won the Superbowl. Yep Brady got his 4th ring I'm happy for him and Mr. Kraft. Even though, I am a die-hard Kansas City Chiefs fan, they are on my top five list of favorite football teams. So those of you in the New England area, congrats. I know it's too cold to start riots up there._


End file.
